selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Summer's Not Hot
Summer's Not Hot (El Verano No Es Caluroso en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene. Forma parte como la quinta pista del álbum A Year Without Rain. Letra Letra original= It's summer The heat is blazing Like the 4th of July I got the air con on And it's blasted on high So just grab something cool And jump in your ride Pick up everybody, I'll be waiting outside Whoa, whoa The summer's not hot without you (Can't wait to see ya) Whoa, whoa The summer won't start without you The temperature is 99 And it can get much hotter So come on over Romeo And vamos a la playa Whoa, whoa The summer's not hot The summer's won't start without you The summer's not hot The summer's not hot Till you show up The summer's not hot The summer's not hot The summer's not hot Till you show up It's summer You are the reason that I jump in the pool 'Cause you're so hot that that I gotta get cooled darlin' All your friends Just bring them along Hurry up and meet me There's a party going on Whoa, whoa Summer's not hot without you Whoa, whoa The summer won't start without you The temperature is 99 And it can get much hotter So come on over Romeo And vamos a la playa Whoa, whoa The summer's not hot The summer won't start without you Till you show up Till you showed up Till you showed up Till you showed up In my heart it's freezing I am wearing a bikini And I know the sun is beating down Wherever you may be But the summer's not hot to me The summer's not hot to me The summer's not hot to me Till you show up The summer's not hot The summer's not hot The summer's not hot Till you show up Whoa, whoa Summer's not hot without you Whoa, whoa The summer won't start without you The temperature is 99 And it can get much hotter So come on over Romeo And vamos a la playa Whoa, whoa The summer's not hot The summer won't start without you The summer's not hot to me It's not hot to me No matter what the temperature is The summer's not hot to me It's not hot to me No matter what the temperature is |-| Letra traducida = Es verano El calor es abrasador Al igual que el cuatro de julio Tengo el aire, vamos Y es voladuras en las alturas Así que sólo tienes que tomar algo fresco Y salto en su viaje Recoger todo el mundo, voy a estar esperando afuera Woah, woah El verano no hace calor sin ti (Espero llegar a ver ya) Woah, woah El verano no se iniciará sin ti La temperatura es de 99 Y puede ser mucho mayor Así que vamos a Romeo Y Vamos a la playa (Ir a la playa) Woah, woah El verano no hace calor Los veranos no se iniciará sin ti Los veranos no caliente Los veranos no caliente Hasta que aparece Los veranos no caliente Los veranos no caliente Los veranos no caliente Hasta que aparece Es verano Tú eres la razón Que saltó en la piscina Porque tu tan caliente que que yo tengo que enfríe y Todos tus amigos Sólo tienes que traer Date prisa y mi encuentro Hay una fiesta en Woah, woah El verano no caliente sin ti (Espero llegar a ver ya) Woah, woah inicio ganó el verano sin ti La temperatura es de 99 Y puede ser mucho mayor Así que vamos a Romeo Y Vamos a la playa (Ir a la playa) Woah, woah El verano no hace calor Los veranos no se iniciará sin ti Hasta que aparece Hasta que aparece Hasta que aparece Hasta que aparece En mi corazón se congela Estoy usando un bikini y sé El sol está cayendo a plomo u Siempre se puede Sin embargo, Los veranos no caliente para mí Los veranos no caliente para mí Los veranos no caliente para mí Hasta que aparece Los veranos no caliente Los veranos no caliente Los veranos no caliente Hasta que aparece Woah, woah Verano 'no caliente sin ti (Espero llegar a ver ya) Woah, woah El verano no comenzará sin ti La temperatura es de 99 Y puede ser mucho mayor Así que vamos a Romeo Y Vamos a la playa (Ir a la playa) Woah, woah El verano no hace calor El verano no comenzará sin ti No hace calor para mi No importa cual es la temperatura El verano no hace calor para mí No hace calor para mi El verano no hace calor El verano no comenzará sin ti No hace calor para mi No importa cual es la temperatura El verano no hace calor para mí No hace calor para mi Notas *Letra en español por Songstraducidas Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de A Year Without Rain